


That Would Be Silly

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	That Would Be Silly

That Would Be Silly

Prompt from Anon!- could I ask for Geoff/Gavin snuggles, maybe? :3

Sure thing. This turned out a little more ‘close friends’ than ‘together’. I just don’t really see them like that at all. Geoff’s too big-brotherly.

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

Gavin squirmed a little on the couch, just unable to get completely comfortable and Geoff was, quite frankly, getting really fucking annoyed.

“Gav, just stay still, for fuck’s sake and watch the movie,” Geoff said and Gavin immediately stopped moving with a grumble, still a little tense as he sat beside his boss with his arms crossed over his chest. There was silence and stillness for a moment, save for the movie playing on the TV.

Until Gavin started fucking _squirming_ again.

“Gavin, just-“ Geoff made an odd noise to show his frustration, remembering all of the other times they’d just sat and watched a movie together. Gavin never wiggled around the other times and Geoff would definitely have noticed ‘cause he always had his fucking arm around h-

...

It finally dawned on Geoff why Gavin seemed so unable to get comfortable. Gavin was always cuddling up to people or he got unbearably restless. If Gavin was forced to sit there and do nothing, he went fucking bananas. He’d twitch, his leg would jump and would eventually just torture the person next to him until they let him do something else. Unless he could cuddle with someone, then he seemed to relax and be able to focus on whatever it was that was playing.

‘ _Jesus Christ_ ,’ Geoff thought to himself as he wrapped an arm around Gavin’s shoulders, pulling the Brit close with enough force to make Gavin yelp. Gavin just looked up at Geoff with a quizzical expression by Geoff just kept watching the movie, completely ignoring the way Gavin was looking at him. Eventually, Gavin just curled himself into Geoff’s side, his legs coming up to rest on the couch as he leant against the older man.

When Griffon came home with Millie from a party at Millie’s friend’s place, she didn’t wake the men curled up together on the couch and most definitely didn’t take a picture of it to upload on the internet...

Of course not. That would be silly.


End file.
